Zamtrios Ecology
In-Game Information Amphibians that strike from frozen waters, using the cold to stun their prey. They secrete a special liquid that both coats their own skin in icy armor and freezes nearby foes. Frogs are their favorite food. Taxonomy *Order: Caudata *Suborder: Monster Shark *Family: Zamtrios Zamtrios and its juvenile form Zamite are in the Amphibian monster class and are closely related to Tetsucabra. Within the Dunes, there is a highly adapted Subspecies. Habitat range Zamtrios have been found living in the Frozen Seaway and Snowy Mountains in the Old World. They've also been sighted at the Polar Field in the New World. However there is a Subspecies of Zamtrios that inhabits the arid Dunes. Ecological Niche Zamtrios is a powerful predator although it has to compete with other fearsome monsters such as the Tigrex, Tidal Najarala, the rare Kushala Daora, Stygian Zinogre, Seregios and Deviljho. Lagombi also dwell in the area but these Fanged Beasts mostly feed on plants, nuts, and mushrooms though they will sometimes eat meat. From the size of the Lagombi, its very possible Zamtrios would try to hunt them. Though Zamtrios prefer to feed on smaller helpless prey, they are still quite dangerous in their own right. Zamtrios have even been found to feed on Plesioth in tropical waters. The massive and aggressive Gammoth can seriously injure, if not outright kill the Amphibian if confronted. Biological Adaptations Zamtrios is a very strange Amphibian with many bizarre adaptions. Zamtrios now lacks the sharp spike its juvenile form has but now is able to produce a type of "armor". It is able to produce this armor by secreting a special fluid from its skin that eventually freezes around it forming this icy armor. This armor acts as a secondary protection against threats and also acts as weapon. When it forms this armor, it will also produce a long, rigid spike made of ice on top of its head, replacing the spike it once had, and spike on its tail as another weapon. When its not using its icy armor it will use freezing water to attack threats or prey from a distance and will spit balls of snow at them to stop their movement. Zamtrios have an under layer of skin directly under their skin used to replace previous old one. Their teeth, like saws, cut up prey just by rubbing against them. When Zamtrios is damaged greatly while it has its icy armor, it will go through one of the most dramatic changes in nature. When greatly damaged, Zamtrios will greatly expand its body and inflate its body to several times its original body size. It goes through this change to intimidate an attacker and is able to do this from gas that it produces from inside its body. The downside to this is that Zamtrios becomes more susceptible to attacks while inflated and its maneuverability is dramatically decreased. Behavior Zamtrios primarily spend most of their time in the water or under ice, constantly roaming around their territory and searching for prey. Like the Zamites, Zamtrios have huge appetites and have a single mind set on finding prey and to kill or eat any intruders in their territory. If Zamtrios have an enemy in their sight, they may actually chase them for miles upon miles of ice. During the breeding season Zamtrios will come together and mate. When female Zamtrios have mated they will then lay their eggs within the ice. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Amphibian Ecology